Pondering
by JodieJelloCube
Summary: Two very different states of mind amount to two very different ways of expression. A moment in which the witch ponders to her wolf.


**Willow/Oz, can be set at any point throughout their relationship.**

**Because I was re-watching 'Buffy' and these two are so far past adorable. I thought I'd write something for one of the cutest couples in television, my first BtVS story!**

* * *

"_I need a little more help than a little bit, like the perfect one word, no one's heard yet. 'Cause every time that I try, I get tongue-tied. I need a little good luck to get me by this time."_

_Faber Drive – 'Tongue Tied'_

* * *

Daniel "Oz" Osbourne was a man of few words; he was a simplistic person by nature and put in his two cents worth with witty sarcasm, dry humour and references to obscure musicians. He had a very specific way of speaking, something that his friends had long since become accustomed too. His thoughts were not easily deciphered, not even by himself; so he very seldom voiced them, and never in length. He had the shortest of attention spans and held this responsible for his lack of motivation. The one thing he always had time for was his girlfriend.

Willow Rosenberg adored her boyfriend, and was at her most exuberant whenever he was directly involved. She, unlike him, had many thoughts, it had even been suggested she had too many. She wasn't good at bottling things up; she got jumpy and uncomfortable and would often spill out the inner workings of her mind. Her thoughts came effortlessly, without a filter. It wasn't uncommon for her to reel off idea after idea in a single breath, with each statement becoming less relevant and further from the point.

These ramblings of aloud thinking were one of the many things that fascinated Oz and endeared her to him. There was nothing that amused him more than listening to her go on about anything and everything and eventually trail off and colour in embarrassment once she'd noticed. He was endlessly giving her affectionate smiles, just the traces of humour curving his lips, she very rarely noticed this gesture, but if she did it only caused her to flush greater.

He found everything about her to be sweet; she was a gentle person to her core, someone loyal, and someone to count on. She'd seen him at his most vulnerable and she'd not only stayed, but she'd stepped closer. After his time of watching her from afar, knowing not even her name, it felt like a true accomplishment to call her his own. Capturing her heart was something he was proud of.

They were sat on one of the couches in the cosiest corner of The Bronze, the rest of The Scoobies had other plans and Oz had been interested in the night's entertainment, a band from a neighbouring town that he hadn't yet had the chance to appreciate. Willow was perched comfortably on Oz's lap as their clasped hands twined and untwined before them, Willow was once again trilling in her high voice about something that Oz couldn't quite understand, mostly due to her fast pace and trackless train of thought. In 24 hours' time Oz would be in 'wolf-mode' and Willow was savouring this night with him. Around this time of the month they often discussed the whole werewolf situation, never very seriously though, because there was nothing that really bothered them about it, they knew what they needed to do, they had fallen into a routine with it.

Willow reached up to finger Oz's hair of strawberry tinted blonde before her question mercilessly and thoughtlessly slipped out.

"How come you turn black?" she asked suddenly.

"What's that?" he asked for clarification.

"When you go all wolfy, how come your fur is black? 'Cause that's not your natural hair colour…"

The musician chuckled to himself and traced his fingertips across his girlfriend's temple, relentlessly curious of the labyrinth of thoughts within that fire-topped head of hers.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" he murmured in that seemingly detached voice that Willow had learnt to read so well.

She nuzzled her head deeper into the crook of his neck as his arm snaked around her shoulders to press her closer.


End file.
